Redemption of the Lich King
by Akillease
Summary: The Lich King is defeated for a brief moment, but what will happen to Azeroth when the Alliance almost rips itself apart when Arthas returnsas a new person?
1. Prelude

Redemption of the Lich King:

Prelude

As Arthas reached for the blade Frostmourne, Muradin reacted with intense speed.

"Arthas! Don't pick up that cursed blade!" Muradin bellowed, too late to be heard

Arthas disregarded this warning and continued to grab the damned blade.

"Feeble dwarf, you cant stop me now..." Arthas replied softly.

"ARTHAS!"

Almost seven years have passed since the turning of Arthas Menethil into the Lich King. And now, ten heroes have emerged from the four corners of the world to combat this massive threat to Azeroth.

"Long have I waited for this day, hero. Are you and your allies prepared to bring the Lich King to justice? We charge at your command!" Tirion Fordring asked Onabeol Stingsinger.

"Yes, Tirion, we are ready," Onabeol replied.

"So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?" Arthas taunted. "We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain," Fordring replied. "You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy - and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power..." the Lich King threatened. "So be it. Champions, attack!" the Highlord yelled. "Not so fast, paladin," Arthas said as he encased Tirion in ice, "you and your allies are feeble to attack this citadel. My undead minions will soon feast on your frozen bones!" "Why are you so quick tongued Arthas, eh? You think you're so much better than this dwarf, do ye?" Lenic Ogreslasher remarked as he mooned the the Lich King, "Kiss me fuzzy red arse, you frozen piece of scum!" Appalled by the dwarf's outburst, Arthas shook his head and took up Frostmourne. "I suppose you think _you _are better than I, foolish your thoughts are. For I am the master of the Dead!" the Lich King bellowed as he leaped off the Frozen Throne to strike at Lenic. Lenic dodges the four foot sword and looks up at the flustered Lich King. "So ya _do _think yer better than me, I'm insulted," Lenic affirmed as he gave a quick, yet powerful left uppercut to Arthas' chin. "You red dwarven piece of... Nevermind." Arthas delivered while reeling from the blow just given to him by a four-and-a-half foot red-head. Stricken by their friend's witty remarks and bold actions, the rest of the ten-person team charged toward the Lich King.  
0000  
The Lich King lay, his body completely exhausted of energy and the will to continue, Tirion frees himself of the icy prison to see to the fallen Lich King. "We did not come here to kill you, young fool, we came to _redeem _you." Tirion spoke softly to the body on the ground as he turned his head to the ghost approaching him. "Tirion, you may have gone too far this time, but as always, I will clean this mess." Terenas Menethil II materialized and cast the Redemption spell on his son. "Well, did the damn spell work?" Lenic Ogreslasher questioned quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

Redemption of the Lich King "_Acts if what you do makes a difference. It does." William James_ Chapter I: Surprise!  
"Well, did the damn spell work?" Lenic Ogreslasher questioned quickly. As if in response, Arthas' body rose, floating, and then shone like the Sun with holy energy. Afterwards he fell to the ground, his armor golden, silver, and glowing with holy energy. "Yes, the spell worked, fair sir," Arthas replied. "Father, I meant not to kill all those people, and decimate those places in my unruly tantrum, please forgive me." "Son, I never blamed you for the unwinding of fate, but now all you can do is repair the world." Terenas caressed as he dissipated into the frosty wind of Northrend. "Thank you heroes, and you Tirion, for allowing my father to cleanse me of the curse." Arthas turned to the people behind him, "I would give you something as a token of my thanks, but I have not the items to do so. Tirion, please take the Crown." Arthas said to the Highlord and extended his hand and the Crown of the Dead. "Arthas! No! Tirion should not be given the burden of controlling the Scourge. My life is already forfeit, place the Helm upon my head, so that I can control the Scourge. At least I have no soul to be taken by the Crown." Bolvar Fordragon shouted from atop the Frozen Throne. "How did you survive? Everyone thought you were dead," Anohrunt Arrowchaser piped up. "The Plague killed me, the dragon's fire resurrected me, and Arthas, who was ready to flee the place tapped the sword on my shoulder, trapping my soul in Frostmourne." Bolvar replied grimly. "Bolvar, Forgive me for forsaking you to this fate. Had I been myself I would have done the opposite." Arthas said. "Save your breath, you will need it. Especially for the upcoming battle. Place the Crown upon my head Arthas, do it for your people!" Bolvar shouted. "Bolvar, why-" Arthas began. "Don't question it boy! Just do it!" Bolvar roared. Arthas walked solemnly to Bolvar and thought – B_y the Light I hope you know what you're doing. _Arthas placed the Crown of the Dead upon Bolvar Fordragon's burnt scalp. "Arthas, you have done what many others have not been able to bear. Return to Stormwind and help the Alliance in destroying the Burning Legion. Tell the world that the curse of Lich King was relinquished to an anonymous person. I bid you farewell." Bolvar uttered as he dissipated into the icy Northrend air. "Heroes, we must purge the world of the Scourge threat, I would ask that you all help me in doing this." Arthas asked the ten heroes before him. "He he, if ya don't rememba' a thing from that last fight, absolutely!" Lenic replied. "My bow is yours My Liege," Anohrunt added. "Onabeol Stingsinger at your service," Onabeol affirmed. "Ylukaril Ghoulstealer shall be your Knight of the Ebon Blade!" Ylukaril Ghoulstealer pledged. "You m'lad, have an Axebreaker at yer side, Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron." Takobu Axebreaker answered. "My Greathammer of the Silver Hand is yours!" Kaleb Arkilios responded. "The poised and poisoned blades of Akillease Daggervale are at your command. Eh, disregard that last statement, they respond to me only." Akillease Daggervale acknowledged. "The Shadowreaver of Kiandriss Lightweaver is an asset like no other," Kiandriss Lightweaver responded. "Baelin Flamestar of the Exodar at your side My Liege." Baelin Flamestar stated. "Sylis Fangroot of the Pack is here to serve you." Sylis Fangroot pledged. "And with that, all of you have my thanks. We are now the Azerothian Elites. We will destroy the Scourge and prevent the Burning Legion from wreaking havoc on Azeroth. Let us return to Stormwind to replenish our rations and equipment." Arthas stated. "You know people will be both frightened and happy for your return. And Varian will want a very long word in protected chambers with you." Tirion intruded. "I am very aware of this. I am ready to confront him." Arthas responded. "Then what are we waitin' fer? Father Winter to bring us cookies? Bah! Let's get a move on, eh?" Takobu yammered impatiently. "In due time, we will arrive in Stormwind Harbor my friend," Baelin soothed, "we must be poised but calm." "I'm with me distant cousin Takobu, we do need to get a move on." Lenic burst in. "Patience friends, returning is like hunting, patience is key for bringing home any food." Anohrunt added. "Friends, we will move shortly, allow us to gather our wits and strengths before we leave." Arthas intoned. "Allow me," Baelin said as he conjured food and drink for all. Everyone ate and drank deeply before getting up and gathering their gear to move out. "Once again, allow me," Baelin said as he cast Slow Fall on the party. The party fell silently to the ground, and rode to the Argent Tournament Grounds to mount Hippogryphs to Dalaran to teleport to Stormwind.  



End file.
